maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Magi-Nation Wiki:News Archive
The following is an archive of news and announcements from the main page. ---- 2008 |''' 2009 '''| 2010 |''' 2011 '''| 2012 |''' 2013 '''| 2014 |''' 2015 '''| 2016 ---- 2016 ;February 11, 2016 : Policy Update : The Image Policy has been updated with an addendum regarding unused images to better reflect current procedures. : 2015 ;March 15, 2015 : Overhaul Status : As of today, all articles have been transitioned to the appropriate format. Please note that a handful of articles are still considered to be stubs, and many still require information from the animated series. : 2014 ;November 30, 2014 : Housekeeping : In order to ensure the quality of materials on the Magi-Nation Wiki, articles which have insufficient non-plagiarized content and files currently lacking articles are being deleted to make processing of actual content be easier. They may be re-added at any time in compliance with our policies. : ;April 13, 2014 : Plagiarism : Due to issues with copyright, reproducing card text verbatim on articles will no longer be permitted. Existing articles will be updated individually to be in compliance. : ;April 04, 2014 : Site Layout : The wiki has been updated with a fresh background and minor modifications to the theme's colors. : ;March 31, 2014 : Infobox 4.0 : Infobox Version 4.0 is now live for the template. This version makes use of the Tabber extension for multiple media appearances. : ;March 22, 2014 : Wiki Construction :Articles are under construction to get them up to par by removing media bias and by removing content copied verbatim. : 2013 ;June 14, 2013 : Character Tribox : The }} template has passed testing and is now available for use : 2012 ;July 12, 2012 : TaG Affiliation : The Magi-Nation Wiki is now affiliated with Wikia Toys and Games. : ;January 25, 2012 : Template Editing : Several templates, such as disambig, stub, construction, and infoboxes, have been or are being updated for better, sleeker formatting. Please bear with the MNW while we work towards final designs. If any formatting bugs persist for more than a couple hours, please let Vellup or myself know so it can be quickly resolved. : 2011 ;July 31, 2011 : Main Page Edited :The main page has had some outdated information that was hiding be brought up-to-date regarding a Wikia update a while back. The main page has also seen some updating regarding formatting, building upon the earlier edit by Vellup. : Counter-Vandalism :Also, since for some reason we have a vandal who thought adding "mature content" to the Wiki a laughing matter, I have updated the Rules page to spell it out that this will not be tolerated at all (I would advise would-be vandals not try to even go borderline concerning this). (The vandalism was, of course, quickly caught by Vellup and was removed). : ;May 24, 2011 : 500 Page Mark :Recently, the Wiki has reached the point where it now has over 500 Articles. There is still quite a bit of cleaning up to be done of course, but for the most part, new pages coming in have been reasonably up to standard which is a good sign. In other news, the 'Dream Creatures' section of the menu bar has been rearranged slightly so that the links point to more general categories as opposed to regional pages. Also, for those interested in statistics, there is now an in-progress page on GBC Dream Creature Distribution which that lists the various levels and HP of Dream Creatures that appear in the wild. : ;March 18, 2011 : GBC Tier Lists : A page featuring tiers for Magi-Nation's GBC game has been compiled onto the wiki. The page features two lists--one that ranks Dream Creatures based on practicality, placing emphasis on ease of obtaining and level ups, and another that ranks creatures solely on their stats and abilities, regardless of how they are obtained or how difficult they are to raise. : ;March 4, 2011 : GBC Damage Formula : AKFrost has started some research on the Damage Formula. Progress on this development is being posted on both the respective page on this Wiki and on the Magi-Nation Board on Gamefaqs. Topics being covered include determining the overall function used to calculate damage done, the effect of Luck, Ability multipliers, the Elemental weakness and resistance multiplier, and the Defend multiplier. The List of Dream Creature Abilities has also been revamped over the past week or so. Any questions on these developments can be directed to the talk page either me or AKFrost. : ;February 21, 2011 : 400 Page Mark : As of today, we how have exactly 400 articles on our site. Granted, some of them are stubs, but having 400 pages is still a sign that this wiki should continue to compile information regarding the Magi-Nation title farther into the future. A background skin has also been added, featuring the Mushrooms found in the Underneath on a tile design. For any questions or concerns regarding that, feel free to contact me on my talk page. : ; February 18, 2011 : Overworld Map and Stat Averages : A couple of developments have taken place recently. The continental world map has been compiled into a single image, revealing areas that were previously hidden during normal game play. This map is being kept on Gamefaqs and was put together by myself. In other news, a new user, AKFrost has been kind enough to compile estimations for the stats of the Dream Creatures that appear in Magi-Nation's GBC game. These averages can be found on the pages for each relevant creature. A full list of these averages can also be found here. : ; February 14, 2011 : Homepage Redesigned : The homepage has been organized so that it provides an introduction, a larger version of the wiki's original title image and three links that are meant to lead to articles representing the three main versions of the Magi-Nation title. It should be noted though, that for the moment, there is only a formal article so far on the GBC game, which is disorganized and incomplete at the moment. Therefore, a large priority at the moment would be to prepare three such articles that these front page links can connect to. : ;February 4, 2011 : Fair Use Template updated : The wiki's "fair use" template is now ready. "Fair use" is a very common strategy for legally using Copyrighted images on informational media. Now, whenever anyone wishes to upload an image, provided that the image is official and pertains to the subject at hand, all legal issues relating to the image should be covered by simply adding the template to its page on the wiki. Note that the template should be added to the image's page, not the article it appears in. The template can be added by typing on said image's page. If there are any questions regarding this update or anything else relating to this wiki, feel free to message me on my talk page. : ;January 7, 2011 : Moonland Articles Revamped : The articles dealing with Magi-Nation's primary six regions, (Naroom, the Underneath, Cald, Orothe, Arderial, and the Core) have been brought relatively up to speed, although articles regarding most of the other regions are still in need of major work. Feel free to get in there and help expand them! The article on shadow geysers has also been heavily cleaned up and now, typing in "Naroom Shadow Geyser" for instance, will redirect to the section on the appropriate geyser located under the primary page on shadow geysers. :In other news, we now have a logo again, as the last one was apparently displaced following a Wikia update. If you have any concerns about this or any other update, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. : ;January 1, 2011 : A New Year, a New Sysop! :The Magi-Nation Wiki now has an additional Sysop to welcome with the new year, Vellup! A huge thanks for all of your recent edits. Welcome aboard! : D : Minor Edit to Rules :A few things have been updated throughout the Rules page. I've also added a section that briefly covers everything contained dealing with copyright infringement and added that this applies to the mention of ROMs and emulators as well. All of the changes are in red at the moment, so they should be easy to spot. :In other news, the widget update from 6/3/10 appears to no longer be working due to an update by Wikia. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'll see if I can look into this. : 2010 ;December 31, 2010 : List of Creature Abilities Added : A List of Abilities learned by Dream Creatures in Magi-Nation's Game Boy Color game is now available for reference. The intent of this page is to eventually link the individual attacks listed on each Creature's page to the move's corresponding description on this list, which reduces clutter caused by explaining each attack's effect on the Dream Creature's page. For example, in Weebo's list of Abilities, the move Spore would be linked to the description of the same move on this list. :All moves on the page are included as their own section within the list. Remember, in order to link to section, use this format when creating the link - Pagename#Sectionname with Pagename being List of Dream Creature Abilities and "Sectionname" being the name of the Ability. What if that ability (and therefore section) is not yet included on the list? Add it! Make sure, however, that the information you add is accurate, meaning that you have recently verified this information with your own eyes before you include it in the page. Also, don't forget to use a Heading in the name of the Ability that registers as the start of a section. :Vellup 2009 ;June 30, 2009 : One Project Completed! : After much work, the List of Hyrens page has red links to only six of the Hyrens linked to. These six are Guardian Hyrens which the Wiki does not currently have images for. The next project shall be to edit all Dream Creatures currently identified as stubs and add sufficient information from what is known. This project has eight pages in it, with two needing more information than I currently have. The six remaining Dream Creatures should have completed pages relatively soon. : ;June 3, 2009 : Main Navigation Widget : A new interface addition has been completed by using the "Wiki Page" widget (found under "Manage Widgets" under the MORE ˇ list at the top-right of the page). The default source page (widgetwikipage) provides six helpful pages dealing with editing and six main categories for articles on the Wiki. This can be especially handy when going between editing many pages and then uploading many files. : ; June 2, 2009 : 200 Image Mark! : With 202 images now uploaded, the Wiki is needing to accommodate for the imbalance between pages and images by adding articles. The List of Hyrens is the current project, and it's just under half completed. However, a small chunk of these pages, most of the Guardian Hyrens, will have to wait, as I so not have enough information nor an image about them at the moment. If anyone has any of these, adding it would be greatly appreciated. After the Hyren list has been completed, the next project is the List of Dream Creatures up to the last alphabetical Dream Creature image added. : Templates Fixed :A minor bug with the "stub" and "under construction" templates has been fixed, so the Wiki ads at the bottom of the pages with these templates should no longer cover up the category section or the information. : New Templates :After doing a double-check, the Magi-Nation Wiki now officially has a new form of image template for siting which website the image came from. The 202 images currently on the Wiki have been sorted through, and templates have been applied to them all. Information regarding the websites can be found here. : ; May 22, 2009 : 50 Page Mark! :That's right! Magi-Nation Wiki has now hit 50 pages (51 pages to be exact at this point). While the Wiki is not anywhere near complete (as hundreds of Dream Creatures exist, I think), this is a huge step in progress. Be prepared to see a banner regarding this in coming days. : ; May 22, 2009 : SUMMER : With school ending for many people this and next week, I'd like to wish everyone a great summer. As some of you may have already noticed, several more Dream Creature pages have been created, and more should come soon. : ; May 11, 2009 : More Progress : Several Moonlands (see Category:Moonlands for info) have been given a light dusting with information, and some new Dream Creatures have been added. I have also made sure to categorize any pages I edit as well, so similar pages are easier to find. All Magi and Dream Creatures are not only categorized into these two groups, but are further categorized to each of the Moonlands. : The Rules and Warnings page has been updated with more information, and each section will now have block information separated by a bullet so that it cannot be looked over. As this is a community website, I do not like having to block users from editing, but I will if necessary. Also, one note that I added to the page: I will not take action on anything that is not outlined under the rules and warnings unless such behavior will in any way endanger users here. And, chances are, I will not have to do so as I have not seen anything on any wiki yet which would call for such action. : Many Dream Creatures should be added in the following few weeks with SUMMER's arrival. : ; March 8, 2009 : Templates Are Working! : Thanks to staff member KyleH, the Character Infobox template is now fully operational. Additionally, we have our first page to have (some) text, a template, and an image: Furok! Rest assured, using the template is much easier than creating one. The necessary text to use is in the box under usage (to the left of the sample template), and the text is just replaced with the necessary information. : If anyone has access to bits of information regarding a page, but not full information, don't be afraid to add the info that you have to a new page. As this is a relatively new Wiki, it may grow in small spurts like that for a while before much more happens, so any information is greatly appreciated. : ; March 6, 2009 : Technical Difficulties : In trying to create a character infobox template, something appears to have gotten "lost in translation" between what I want and what the Wiki is displaying. This is confined only to this page and User:Lhikan634/Sandbox, so it will not hinder viewing of the wiki's pages. I have requested some help with this from another Wiki (hey, if you can't do it right yourself, see if someone else is able to do it better). In the meantime, any editors, please refrain from using this template until it has been properly fixed. I have no clue whether this will be changed soon or not. In the meantime, thanks for bearing with me. : However, we do have something that appears to have worked right: a new Monaco skin has been added to the Wiki to spruce it up and make it go better with the main page images. : ; March 5, 2009 : More Progress : The Wiki is starting to look more official now. We have our own favicon (which some of you may have noticed in your URL bar). I have uploaded an image for the logo, but could use some help getting it to function properly (I think I may have done something when editing pages-- oops). If anyone is able and willing to help, just shoot me a message to my talk page ; ) A couple more pages have been added as well. : We also now have a page devoted to Magi-Nation Wiki's rules. These quite simple to follow, but because this wiki was hit by a few spammers and other such menaces, I decided to post this as a means of a warning (and so they can weigh whether spamming here will be worth it or not). : I will also take this time to point out our other rule: please never submit any copyrighted material to this Wiki from any source. Please remember that someone took time to write that, and it isn't too hard to paraphrase and expound a bit. : Some of you might have also noticed that the sidebar and the place at the top of the page (topbar, anyone?) have both been edited with easy links to the main of the wiki. : 2008 ;November 29, 2008 : Progressing : So far, we have six pages up, and it's before Christmastime! It's still slow going, but I do have some help now. For anyone wanting to help, there are several pages that could use uploading: Strag, Edyn, Agram, Korg, and Zed, along with the pages which are linked to under Dream Creature. In the end, I hope to have an individual page for each dream creature and magi (possibly by the year 2020 at the rate I'm going). Also, special thanks to Blackhole252 for helping with the wiki. : Signatures :Feel free to find information about creating and modifying your to sign your name with a personal flair. : ;April 19, 2008 : We are online! : I'm glad to say that the Magi-Nation Wiki is now online and ready for editing. However, it may be a while before anything actually gets put up on the site, as I'm quite busy at the moment. Pages should probably start popping up before Christmastime this year, though, but anyone's free to edit and create pages in the meantime. : Category:Help